Diatriba
by Yorkshire Terrier
Summary: Por cierto, dígame Inglaterra ¿qué tan cierta es su ceguera?. FRUK, USUK. One-shot.


**D **i a t r i b i a**.**

_Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya._

La ira ciega la vista, o al menos es lo que se cuenta, pero, ¿puede ser capaz de vedar a alguien invidente? Y no precisamente me refiero a un defecto físico, sino, aquella capacidad de cada uno para darse cuenta de lo que realmente es el mundo.

Yo creo que sí.

Tal es el caso de una nación transmutada en hombre, que por más que la claridad de ese romance (porque lo es) le asfixie las fosas nasales no es capaz de reconocerlo. Un saludo, la mirada o hasta la más sencilla palabra de aquel enamorado le resulta impertinente, aberrante al punto de ser ofensiva. Y esto no se debe a la falta de tolerancia, pues la posee; no con _él_, pero si con _otros_ seres e incluso patrias.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie puede dudar que es alguien paciente.

Pero (porque siempre lo hay) es que nuestro estimado Inglaterra ha forjado una enemistad ancestral con ese estúpido país vínico que desde su niñez ―por así nombrarla― no ha hecho otra cosa que mofarse u ofenderle hasta hacerle escarnecer; por eso ¿qué es lo que pretende esperar Francia de ese cejudo al entonarle sonetos, tan bellos que surgieran junto al romanticismo después de esa revolución sufrida, cuando lo único que ha hecho es enfadarle?

Es normal que el británico rehúya sus muestras de afecto y que el enojo acumulado por siglos le impida notar el afecto enredado con poemas ¿Por qué no cesar ese golpeteo de dedos sobre el escritorio del estudio de François Fillon, Francis?, un idiota campesino con sueños de proclamarse el adalid ―mejor llamémosle héroe, seguro que no le entendería si se lo espeta de la otra manera― es ahora quien le hace las noches cortas y las mañanas largas porque le ha confesado sin darse cuenta siquiera que tiene toda la intención de rescatar a la princesa anglosajona del ruin nudista afrancesado.

Ha fruncido el ceño, sin detenerse a pensar en las repercusiones que puede atraerle a su sublime rostro; eso sucede cuando el interés es insondable, te abstrae a niveles impensables, y en el caso de Francia a uno en el que su beldad es lo último en preocuparle.

Pasa los dedos entre la calidez de la sedosa cabellera. Arde, la frialdad de las manos en contacto con la templada de tus cabellos, que se torna molesta después de unos segundos.

La preocupación altera la temperatura, hasta la del más apasionado amante; sugiero que deje de divagar en ese sujeto de apellido Kirkland, el mismo que con solo verlo portar un delantal a juego con un moño negro enredado en aquel delgado cuello le hace bombear cantidades ubérrimas de sangre que se agolpa en sus mejillas para hacer sangrar su nariz y despertar _'aquel'_ que duerme entre sus piernas acompañado de la rosa perfecta.

Una imagen tentadora, lo digo porque ahora mismo ha chasqueado para enseguida oprimir los labios. Y no le culpo por perderse en fantasías con ese esbelto cuerpo envuelto por piel de tacto suave y hechizante. Pero, deje de soñar tonteras irreverentes y hasta cierto punto impúdicas con ese rubio de vista esmeralda; no lo ha llamado, eso es más que claro, ¿qué sigue esperando? Sabe que el terco sujeto no lo hará. Pero consuélese, porque tan segura es su ausencia como la del héroe apócrifo de nombre América, o mejor dicho Estados Unidos.

Ese mismo desagradecido hacia con su persona.

¿Quién pensaría que al haberlo asistido durante su independencia le daría indirectamente la oportunidad de asediar a su molesto Inglaterra?

Aunque una salvación tiene mi estimado, y es la que Arthur solo ve en Alfred a un hermano; tonto, irracional y hasta cierto punto imbécil, sólo eso, o al menos es lo que espeta. Aún así debemos sincerarnos para admitir la duda; pues el chico ha crecido a una velocidad impresionante y que si bien hay que reconocer tiene nula experiencia en el ámbito del amor y seducción; posee un arma que usted compañero ha perdido hace tiempo por el derroche de deseos que ha sobrellevado desde su nacimiento, es más, ni siquiera es capaz de recordar el momento preciso en que la extravió, esa llamada _inocencia_. Puede que su amor por Inglaterra la posea ―sonando a broma si le confieso― pero, el de América va acompañado de pureza, mi amigo, pureza auténtica.

Y bien, ¿qué cara elegirá Reino Unido una vez que el volado sea lanzado?

Sonríe, eso es bueno, no hay nada mejor que la expresión de una mueca como aquella; aún si la suya está lejos de ser tierna, porque es clara la cólera, el amaño y la infamia que con ella denota.

Se ha puesto en pie, ¡oh!, la noche se termina y con ésta el brillar tan nítido de las estrellas.

¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer ahora, mi estimado?, ¿sabe? El día que rendirle culto al amor ―el mismo que irónicamente le va bien, y que no le pertenece tristemente― se aproxima, tenga por seguro que los Estados Unidos de América probará hacer resonancia en el interior de Gran Bretaña, o más específicamente en Inglaterra.

Por ello sugiero que se adelante y golpee tan fuerte, que aturda por completo al bastardo; que llore y suplique bajo su carnal deseo, que gima entre sus flores y se agite contra su pecho. Es tiempo de conquistar con su arsenal, ese que de verdad está hecho para cazar el romance y no solo saciar una banal pasión.

¿Le parece?

―_Bonjour!_, América ―

¿Advirtiendo al enemigo tan pronto?, es usted un arrogante amigo mío.

― Es increíble que lleves más de 200 años sin nada de '_eso'_ ―

Disfruta la contienda a expensas de saberse imperfecto.

― Permíteme decirte algo _chéri_ ―

Mofarse es un deleite que debe consumarse continuamente.

― Es lamentable saber el que te quedarás así ―

Otra vez esa sonrisa perturbadora, ¿eh?

― Ya que onii-san no sede el amor _verdadero_ a nadie ―

Ha colgado, que terrible; las palabras poseen un poder extraordinario y usted sabe emplearlas muy bien.

Ahora, me pregunto ¿cuál será la expresión del señor América en un momento como lo es éste?

_What did you say, France?_

La batalla comienza, no sé si deba llamarla así puesto que la verdad es que solo es un simple juego en el cuál el primero que le devuelva la claridad a esas esmeraldas, gana.

Borrar la imagen de un bastardo apestoso con problemas serios de alcoholismo y la de un niño malagradecido que no es más que un simple campesino que juega a autoproclamarse un _hero_; no es tan sencillo.

Una contienda inicia ahora para finalizar un día llamado 14 de apellido febrero; pero, ¿terminará realmente ese día?

Por cierto, algo que me tiene dando vueltas la cabeza desde que iniciamos, es: Dígame, Inglaterra ¿qué tan cierta es su ceguera?

**L**_a fin_**.**


End file.
